He's the master, She's the slave
by Natsuko Hanajima
Summary: Gakuen Alice crossover with Fruits Basket. :   Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"**He's the master, she's the slave"**

Chapter one:

**-Mikan's point of view-**

Tired of living? Yeah, that would be great. It's not because we're poor, but the way people treats us. To them, we're just a small piece of shit. But I didn't mind talking to people and their business about the hottest guys in our school. There's nothing important about them. Come to think of it, girls are drooling over their asses. If you'll let me say their names and their status from 4 to 1, I will wash my tongue with soap afterwards for this. Err... I think I'll start with Yume Kokoro, Mr. Gamer, or Game lord, et cetara. His dad owns a company which deals with games. I believe he's quite spoiled with his dad, because some rumors say that, everything he wanted he gets right away. And he's going to handle the success of his dad sooner or later. What a heck of a guy. Next, Tobita Yuu, some people call him Yuu-sama due to some respect, because among the four of them, his not the bitchy one. Son of the CEO of Tobita Corp. and soon to be inheriting the company. Their company was said that has another branch in England. I don't know what their company does exactly. I don't even care. Top two Nogi Ruka, son of Madame Serena who's lately rumored to be widow after her husband passed away from an accident. Their company deals with Agricultural Resources, farmlands etc... And animals. And the last one, unfortunately their god, Hyuuga Natsume. The son of the richest actor and businessman, Ryunosuke Hyuuga. He's the most respected leader of the four and a damn womanizer. And ever since, he's getting in my nerves. These four as you can see, are everywhere to be found and I'm getting a little dizzy with those posters, and billboard signage. I wanted to transfer to another planet and slowly forget about those bubs.

[Flashback]

**Two years ago…**

It was in the middle of the school year, when Sakura Mikan was immediately called to the principal's office for a swift conference.

"_What did I did something wrong_?" she thought as she opens the door. Mikan stood steadily as she faces the principal.

"Ms. Sakura, I called you because I wanted to tell you something important." the principal said as she cleared her throat.

"Wh-what is it Mrs. Fujino?" Mikan asked nervously.

"We've thought this for awhile Sakura-san, the teachers and I have finally decided that…" there's a pause for a thrill and it didn't made Mikan so excited. Suddenly Mrs. Fujino stand stood and took Mikan's hands and shake it as if there's no tomorrow for the joy she's experiencing.

"…to transfer you to Gakuen Alice!" Mrs. Fujino exclaimed. Lots and lots of thunder roared behind Mikan's thoughts. "_This is going to be deadly._" She thought. She stiffened and is driven to gaze.

_Gakuen Alice…Gakuen Alice…Gakuen Alice…_ kept echoing inside her mind. Then finally she managed to talk. "Mrs. Fujino, I'm not sure if I'd want to…" she was cut when Mrs. Fujino talked.

"Your transfer is settled, Sakura-san. By tomorrow you'll be starting your way to G.A. There's a black limousine to fetch you right at your doorstep. That is the price you'll be receiving for being a scholar of our school. That is a good opportunity for you. And have fun with your new school." Mrs. Fujino said crossing her left fingers on her right entwining her palms. One of the teachers placed her hand on Mikan's back.

"You can do it." said the teacher as she smiled. Mikan bursted into tears as she hugged the teacher. She was Mikan's favorite teacher ever since she went in that school. And now she'll be leaving with the memory of her old friends and her beloved teacher.

"So… this is good-bye then…" Mikan said, sniffing.

[End of Flashback]

Geeks are not respected here, but the library is the only place they're safe to. But sometimes, the library is dominated those perv guys and girls doing 'nasty' stuff. Kissing at the darkest place of the library. Uh-huh, I once caught Natsume with his girl doing that in the HS-Natural Sciences section. Damn, I don't want science anymore. For seeing him do that, he scared me with his 'ohh so scary stare' as if I'm threatened with that.

"_Argh! Just don't look at me!"_ I thought as I pass by and headed to my locker which is a few meters away. People stare at me like I'm the only person to be different with them. Stupid me I don't look at my way.

_Bump!_ Did I just bump onto someone? Well for the past 3 days, I didn't make a thing that has a connection to that bastard. But I felt something would really happen today. Life for me is over. I've been his slave for the rest of the month for causing… I don't know what to call it… 'Trouble?' hey; it's not me who started it.

"_I hope it's not him…"_ I prayed as long as I can. I opened my eyes to see if it is 'him'. I gaped in front of that broad chest. For instance I die today, could you report to the police that a bloody murder case happened in G.A.? "I'm sorr—"I was supposed to say.

"You again? You're on my nerves already." He said, grabbing my arm and dragged me close to his face. I pushed him away from me. Everybody got an 'ooohhh'.

"I said I'm sorry!" I shouted in his face.

"Well that's not enough for the ruined outfit!" he said pointing to his green shirt with cola spill. I hold back my laughter, if you could only see his damn face burst to anger.

"Well too bad for you. I wouldn't pay it even if you kept chasing after my ass." I said in between smirk and tension. I walked away from him as long as I might. Did I just see him smirk?

"_What did I just do? Is it the result of not wanting him to be around? Literally, I don't really want him around… I feel… uneasy."_ my thoughts were all fired. I couldn't think straight. My heart is pounding really hard.

"Hey, I heard you and Hyuuga had crossed paths again awhile ago." a familiar voice said.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the butt." I turned around to face _her_.

"You sure have guts to face that earthly Hades, huh." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he'll chase me afterwards." I said laughing. It's good to laugh at problems sometimes, but thinking that you'll die tomorrow, I guess I'm not supposed to laugh at all. "We'll be late for the next class, Saki." I added.

"Oh right!" she said, grabbing my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**-Mikan's point of view-**

My friend Saki Hanajima, came from a rich family. She hides it in publicity and mass media that, she's the daughter of the famous actress, Junko Hanajima. She has a little brother, Megumi who is said to be having mystical powers. I don't know if that is real or anything, I have nothing against it. Maybe some time, I would invite her brother here to scare that bastard (meaning to Natsume) once in a while. She's beautiful, long black silky hair which ends just right below her butt. She's likes to dress in black, as if there's always a funeral she's going to attend to. She's smart and kind. Sometimes she's being compared to Hotaru Imai, Natsume's cousin. I think they both have the same personality. Hotaru seemed to be quiet sometimes.

[Flash back]

I met Saki when after I transferred here. The whole class is in the middle of discussion when the principal excitedly welcomed me and dragged me inside. I was forced to go in when he pushed me in. Damn that stupid man. Dazzling people stared at me like I was not one of them. I was about to melt and my throat immediately became hoarse.

"Ah… I'am… Sakura… Mikan… 17 years old, nice to meet you!" I was saying that with my eyes closed. I bowed in front of them as they continue to stare at me. If only I could see my face, I'm sure it's ridiculous.

As I scan the room, a girl in black lacy blouse with puff sleeves and black skirt which ends approximately above her knees, smiled at me like a welcome greeting. Her purple to black eyes were gorgeous but coldly stares at me matching the anxious smile. But I smiled at her in return. She seemed to be friendly until later after class, since I don't know anyone around here, I gained all my courage and talked to her. We talked about lots and lots of stuff and rumors around the school. I found out that there's a famous group of guys and girls respected mandatorily. If ever they've thought that you're a distraction in their way, they'd play with you. That sounded scary to me at first, but learning that those people are idiots like their leader, nothing threatened me afterwards again. Saki also mentioned about girls who'd die just to be fashionably envied by everybody. They wanted to buy the latest ones and also, dreaming to be Natsume's girl after being so 'boringly' beautiful. It's a real-life horror for them, how shallow. Natsume will just throw them if he wanted to. Get into a relationship then broke-up thing. All of them are idiots for believing and praying that'll happen. Well, I'm happy to be Saki. As long as I'm with her, I'm happy for staying here.

[End of Flashback]

-**End of point of view-**

After classes…

"Let's drop by the music room, since the class ended early." Mikan asked Saki.

"Sure, I have no problem with that. I'm in condition to play the piano today." Saki said as she smiles. A smile which she often does when no one's around. A rare smile.

As the brunette and her friend went on their way to the music room, the raven spotted them along with his best friend Ruka. And with an annoying smirk in his face, Natsume decided to follew them.

"Hey, I thought you're going to the football field, Natsume? Why are we going to spy those two?" Ruka asked, crossing his arms at each other.

"Nothing, I'm just interested at that Sakura or whoever she was." He said as he continued to walk with the smirk sticking on his face.

**If ****you didn't notice**

**Well you mean**

**Everything. Quickly**

**I'm learning to love again**

**, All I know is I'm gon' be okay**

******Thought I couldn't live without you**

**It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah**

**(It'll all get better in time)**

**And even though I really love you**

**, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to,**

**Ooooooh, It'll all get better in time****.**

Natsume and Ruka peeked at the duo in the music room, singing in duet. One was playing the piano, the girl in black. Ruka got impressed with her. While Natsume, still wearing the same smirk on his face, looking at the brunette. Mikan sang lively with feelings on the message of the song, not knowing that her best of enemy is watching her.

"We sounded good today, Saki-chan." Mikan said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I haven't touched a single key since last week. But it sounded pretty well." Saki agreed with the brunette.

The door opened witnessing the raven and blonde haired guys, coming in. Mikan, in sight with the raven doesn't seem pleased to see him.

"And what are you two bullshits doing here?" Mikan said in anger.

"Whoa, watch your words. You're the one who started today, remember? You don't have the right to be angry at me." Natsume said, coolly.

Mikan circled her fists, ready to punch the hunk in front of her, but calmed herself.

"And besides, I didn't know that you have a wonderful voice." He said, cupping her chin. Mikan slapped his hand away from her face.

"Leave us alone…or you're still in drama with your shirt spill again…just say so what you wanted me to do, that's what you're here for, right?" the brunette said.

"You're the one who said that, not me. Well, as for the consequence, I want you to come with me." Natsume said.

"Mikan, don't—"Saki tried to stop her friend, but Mikan already agreed.

"Fine, after that you'll leave us alone." Mikan made an agreement. But in the back of the raven's mind, _no promises_ will be happening.

"That's settled." The raven offered his hand for a hand shake of agreement. But Mikan did not mind to shake hands with him. She grabbed Saki's hand and quickly went out of the room.

"Dude, what are you trying to start again? I've been your best friend for almost two decades, and I know you're trying to get her. Oh, please stop that." Ruka tried to stop his friend from his _really_ evil plan.

"Watch and learn, Ruka. I know you haven't experience clinging with other _girls_ because you're always concentrating to my cousin. What's with her that you couldn't look at every woman?" Natsume asked his friend, sarcastically.

"She has dignity, and not easily giving up her womanhood. That's the thing _your_ _girls_ don't have." Ruka said.

"Whatever." The raven said, putting his hands in his pocket and walked away. Ruka sighed in disbelief.

"_Man, when will you ever change?_" Ruka thought.

"That guy! His really—…Argh! I don't want to think about him!" Mikan said, stomping her feet while walking. Saki was smiling behind her. Mikan turned to face her.

"What's with the smile, Saki-chan?" the brunette asked. Smiling without reason is dangerous, and that's what Saki's doing right now.

"Nothing, I haven't seen you fired up since the last time. You know, every time he teases you, you're happy afterwards. I think something happens between the both of you, if only God will allow." Saki said, grinning.

"Whatever you're thinking, even though how much painful it is, you'll always be my best friend. But for the love of God, I'm sure He'll not allow it." Mikan said, in a low tone.

"You don't know what will happen next. Fate is playful sometimes, we don't know you and that Natsume belongs to each other." Saki said with a rare playful smile. Doing that made Mikan shivered. Not because of what she said, but her smile.

Natsume's house…

"Man, this day is very tiring." The raven said, stroking his hair. "Ah—… that reminds me…" he added, while doing a playful smirk. Not noticing someone's around, someone spoke.

"Flirting with ladies again, cousin?" a feminine voice asked.

"Ah… Hotaru, what time did you arrived? They haven't mentioned to me that you're coming." Natsume said, about to hug his cousin.

"Don't touch me, with those hands of yours. I came here awhile ago, uncle said he'll be home late, but he said we will have a family dinner at _La Hermosa_ Restaurant somewhere here." She said, scanning her belongings.

"Damn, your appetite still is fashionable. Okay, it's fine with me." Natsume said, dropping the back of his head on the couch.

"—and I forgot to mention… He said he's going to introduce you to someone. I don't know who it is." Hotaru said, looking coldly at her cousin.

"Not again…" Natsume said, placing his right hand on his forehead.

"Arranging marriage is very tiring. But it is necessary. Oh, I got to change clothes, get yourself up and change also." Hotaru said, climbing up the elegant stairs of the Hyuuga Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**-Natsume's point of view-**

And here it is again, my dad invited me again for another match-making thing. The biggest mistake of my life is that, he's my father. I hate him for one reason… that is forcing me to marry some girl I don't like. And for bringing women at home while totally drunk. So that makes two reasons, whatever.

I got myself off the couch and went straight to my bedroom. Hotaru is here for one objective, and that is baby-sitting over me. I'm sure dad required her best to watch out for me. I don't like when she's around. But I know exactly what her weakness is, and that is Ruka. My man's got an irresistible appeal against my cousin. And I'm going to use over her.

"Hey coz, are you done?" she said, knocking at my door.

"Just a minute, a good-looking guy like me should not hurry when it comes to dressing up. Especially, I'm going to face _dad_." I said, emphasizing the word dad.

"I'm impressed at your words, Hyuuga. You've grown up so well." She said. It hurts me to accept the fact that she's one year older than me. My best bud Ruka is somehow one and a half years older than me. That makes a good pair.

"Shut up. Don't look down on me." I said, pissed at her tone.

"Well, c'mon. Uncle's waiting." She said. I heard her steps fading; I guess she went her way down.

**At **_**La Hermosa**_**…**

"Ah, Natsume… I thought you'll escape again like the other time and went somewhere." Dad said, his eyes matching the curve of his dirty smile.

"There's nothing I can do about this. You've already decided what to do to me, scrap me out and marry someone I don't like." I said, looking straightly at the crimson eyes I inherited to him. He quickly dropped the subject, as he always did.

"Our guest will be arriving minutes from now. Go to the washroom and wash that look Natsume. They will be turned off." He said, sipping some water. I circled my fists with anger, when a cold hand touched it. Hotaru nodded her head sideways, meaning _don't_. I calmed myself up, and walked to the nearest comfort room. Minutes later, I came like nothing happened for heaven's sake. I don't want disturbance for all the people eating here. And to tell them that I have a heart also. As I walked towards our table, I could see a blonde girl, with green-yellow orbs. She was wearing a red tube dress with a black ribbon as a belt and four inch red stilettos.

"Ah, here comes my adorable _son_." Dad said, welcoming me from the CR. That's not a good introduction, it insulted my entire manhood. He also emphasized the word 'son' like the way I did earlier. As I came towards the guests, flashed a quick dirty finger at my dad (which was not noticed by anyone, except Hotaru) for the idiotic way of introducing his son to his guest. If you can see my face dad's face, he's really going to blow up any minute.

"Ah— … Natsume." He said as I bowed in front of the lady and some old dude, maybe her grandpa I think.

"It's my great pleasure to meet you." I said, kissing the lady's fore hand. I gave her my most daring look, which made her blush three shades of red. I took a seat after shaking hands with her grandpa. I sited beside Hotaru.

"Nice move coz, since when did you became so gentle with women?" she said, holding a glass of _Euro Marque_ wine.

"When will you stop insulting me?" I said, as gentle but irritated as I could.

"Umm… I think, forever?" she said sarcastically, taking another sip.

"You, little—"I was about to say, but the lady beside me talked, taking my discussion with Hotaru to an end.

"So, your name's Natsume, right? I'm Jean Frazier. Nice to meet you." She said, giving a _sexy_ smirk. I can feel French woman breed this time. I can also feel that this babe is a good kisser.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said, giving her an interesting smirk. An idea formed in my mind. I coughed slightly, as I excused myself that I' am going to check something out. I quickly headed to the main door of the restaurant, and pretended to be checking the time on my wrist watch. Suddenly, I heard Jean excused herself also to join me.

"I'll ask him to tour me around the place, since I'm only here for a business deal with you, _daddy_." She said, boldly. That dude is her dad? Maybe that old dude will also be offended if I ever mentioned the word 'grandpa' in his face. But I didn't mind at all, I just want to _taste_ this chick.

"Hey, Natsume, wait for me." She said as she followed me to the parking lot.

"Yes, Ms. Frazier, what can I do for you?" I said, smirking even wider. Before I knew it, she kissed me tenderly, giving me a hell-like French kiss.

Without control of myself, I laid her at the door of my _Gordon Murray_ car, as I roamed my hands around her. My hands felt free to her thighs, wrapping it around my waist. She even played her hands at my nape, brushing my hair.

"You're a bad little kitty, Ms. Frazier. I can taste you good." I said as I placed my hand somewhere to make her moan sexily.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hey coz, your father wants you back immediately." A voice said, from behind us.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I said, breaking up the kiss. Even Jean lowered her legs around my waist and searched for her other pair of shoes. I also fixed myself up and about to follow Hotaru. But Jean caught my right arm.

"We'll meet again, Natsume dear. _Vous revoir_." She said and went past me.

The whole evening was very tiring. Kissing a girl in about five minutes sure hurts my lips. Then a sudden thought came across my mind… do I have to get Sakura? She interests me more when we fight around the school. What does she have that I don't find in any girls I've hooked up before? And the most questioning part, why did I remember of her all of a sudden. It's a pain in the ass. I want to rest my mind for awhile. I'm sure, there's a whole of fighting to be happening tomorrow.

A sudden knock went to my room, "Hey coz, before you grump tomorrow, I wanted to tell you this: you have to find a girlfriend before the week or else, Jean will be your bride after your graduation ceremony. Your dad asked me to say this to you." She ended her longest speech. It took a couple of minutes to realize what she said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was in the fourth of July that day, and both of them were pissed that morning. For them, yesterday's day sucks. In Mikan's aid, seeing her singing in the music room by that rich old sucker, made her wanted to strangle him until his last breathe. Seeing his face sure pisses her. While in Natsume's side, his father who went into a business deal dinner with a French man and the price of marrying an asshole French lady made him feel sick. Except the fact that the lady he was referring to is so damn good. Plus the threatening remark of his dad after that, that he's supposed to find within or before the week a girlfriend… well everyone knows he's not good at sticking in one woman only, but for the sake of not marrying in no time, he have to deal with someone better for the job. He's thinking of something like, a bribe?

Walking at the academy's large hall, alone himself, Natsume wishes he finds a perfect girl for his plan. He prayed for the first time to save his life ahead of a great eating piranha. Sure Jean tastes good, but he doesn't like blonde girls. (He just wanted to flirt with them) To his point of view, blondes were looking for another man right after stripping her husband's pants off. He also admits that he's a total player of a kind but he made up to himself that if he ever got married one day, he promises to be loyal to her in all eternity. But for now, playing is fun.

Mikan was reading her text messages when she _again_ bumped to someone's back. But it was no longer painful than the last time which dropped her things on the floor.

"Oh, I'm—…" she said, startled to the person in front of her. "Natsume?" she added. She was about to run but he caught her arm and pinned her at the wall.

"Hey don't go, I just wanted to say something to you for a while." He said, seriously. Mikan could see he's in deep thought, but she was quickly awakened to the fact that she was being pinned on the wall by a guy.

"Hey you jerk! Let go of me!" she exclaimed.

"I have something to offer you…" He said, but paused when Mikan screamed.

"NOOOOO!WHATEVER IT IS, WON'T ACCEPT IT" she screamed.

"Let me finish you idiot! And besides, even if you scream your lungs out, there's no one to help you at 6:30 pm in the evening." He said which made her quiet.

"How about you? What are you doing at this hour?" she asked.

"My cranky cousin has late class and she asked me to wait for her." He said.

"I never thought you could also be so thoughtful sometimes." The brunette said, amused.

"Oh shut up… but now, I have to make a bargain with you." He said straightly.

"And what is that?" she said, looking bored at him.

"I want you to pretend as my girlfriend." He said flatly, no more any less. Mikan choked for a moment and laughed.

"Why would I do that? Are you insane? You know I wouldn't help you after the bad things you've caused into my life. Oh, please stop kidding." She said, taking the warm hands grasping her arms, off.

"Even if it has a payment, weekly?" he said, smirking.

"And how much will you pay me, mister?" she asked, crossing her arms together.

"Ten-thousand yen per week, if you like I'll double the price." He said, sounding attractive.

"T-that's two months payment of my current part-time job." Mikan said.

"Well then, all I need is your approval." He said, patiently waiting for her answer. But ego engraved in Mikan's heart and threw the thoughts away.

"Thanks for the _great_ offer, but I don't need your money, and besides you have many girls to flirt with, just choose among them, not me." She refused.

"Agh, at least with you, I'm sure you'll never ask for anything from me. Those girls I've hooked up with, wants me to buy them everything they wanted. Why would I waste my money for that long." He exclaimed which made Mikan seem to notice that he's not telling the whole truth.

"Tell me, why you are searching for someone to be your girl so suddenly?" she asked, crossing her arms together.

"It's a long story, and why would I tell it to someone like you? We're not close." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Agh! You're asking me for a favor and you don't even want to tell me anything?" she said, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not asking for a favor, I'm making a damn bargain!" he said, raising a tone. Suddenly, Hotaru walks on his direction.

"Hey, stop that quarrel." Hotaru said in a cold tone, but in authority. "It's getting late, let's go home."

"Not after I brush the face off this girl first." He said, gripping Mikan's arm sharply stared at him with cold eyes, and did something Natsume hated when they were little kids… pinching his weak point… his ears.

"Ow…ow…ow…!" he cried. "Okay, okay… I give up; just give me a second with this girl. I'll just tell her something." He added.

"Don't make me wait." Hotaru said, and turned her back and headed to _his_ car. For a second, Mikan remembered an incident when she was in kindergarten… Hotaru's eyes were exactly the same with Saki's when she protected her from huge bullies.

Right after Hotaru went out, Mikan stared at him and exclaimed. "Now what?"

"Alright, I'll tell you tomorrow. Sit with us at the cafeteria. You know where right? At the center table…" he said.

"No wa—"she said.

"Great. Remember, tomorrow." He said and leaved.

"_Sit with his friends around?"_ she thought, screaming quietly.

The next day, Mikan brought her best friend along in case everyone on the table will try to hit her, at least someone will protect her.

"Hey, why did you brought your…ummm… weird friend here?" the raven asked, sitting comfortably on his chair.

"So what if I brought here along? It doesn't matter. At least she'll protect me from you, if ever you intended to hurt me." She said, proudly for her best friend. Saki raised her fists, scaring them.

"Mikan-chan, please have a sit and enjoy our company. We know this is an important matter. (_But we're not planning to support Natsume about his plan_)" Anna, a pink haired-lady said, with side comments in her breathe.

"_She seemed nice. And she's also beautiful; I think I'll get along with her better._" Mikan thought as she sits. "Thank you." She said smiling at Anna.

"What now? What's the problem, man?" Koko, Nonoko's guy said.

"Okay, I'll tell you what dad said." He said and began to tell what _exactly_ what happened, which Hotaru appeared in his room.

**[Flashback]**

_A sudden knock went to my room, "Hey coz, before you grump tomorrow, I wanted to tell you this: you have to find a girlfriend before the week or else, Jean will be your bride after your graduation ceremony. Your dad asked me to say this to you." She ended her longest speech. It took a couple of minutes to realize what she said._

"_WHAT?" I screamed._

**[End of Flashback]**

"What? Uncle wants you to marry some old French girl? Dude, she's cesarean! Menopausal child of that old hag you're talking about." Ruka said from nowhere.

"What! We should stop that!" Anna and Nonoko said in union. Nasume nodded in agreement with his friend's decision.

"Dude, you _screamed_!" Kokosaid which made everyone to stare at him. "What?" he asked, as he shrugs.

"So, you wanted to save the best of your graduation days by searching for a girlfriend with a relationship limitation until March." Mikan concluded. Natsume nodded, meaning all that she said was right. "And the only person suiting that _joke_ is me." She added.

Natsume was about to nod when realized what she said. "Hey don't call me plan a joke!"

"I guess there's nothing I can do about this." Mikan said. "Let me think."

Mikan thought for a moment, if she will approve this bargain… what will happen next? After helping him, what will be her benefit? Then she thought about her payment. Yeah, she had forgotten that her service wasn't free anyway. But what will she do with the money? Then a picture of her sick mom and her two brothers appeared in her mind. Then finally she decided she'll do it for her family.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said.

"She finally said." Yuu, a mustard colored-hair guy said.

"Good decision." Natsume said, lending his hand for a hand shake.

"What's with the hand?" the brunette said.

"A sacred sign for 'promise' _my lady_ or business deals in some case." He said, formally.

"I don't need that, I mean my promises." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, but by doing this you're making a sealed promise, _my dear_." He said, smirking.

"Fine." She handed her hand. "And stop calling me names!" she added.

"As you wish." He said, and stood up still holding her hand.

"Hey, where are we—"the brunette said, but was dragged by the raven quickly.

"Just shut your mouth up. I know what I'm doing." He said, not looking back at her.

Back at the table, the gang was still chatting. But they tried to talk to Saki, who was quiet all the time, until her friend was dragged out by her enemy. So she decided to leave, but Ruka called her.

"Wait, Hanajima-san. You left your handkerchief." He said, chasing after her. Then he handed the handkerchief.

"Ah, Thank you." She said as she bowed before him and headed to her way, walking formally. As he return to their table, Nonoko and Anna were talking about Saki while comparing her to Hotaru.

"Do you think,Hotaru-chan and Saki-chan were of the same personality?" Anna said, asking Ruka.

"Hn." The only answer only Ruka could give. He couldn't tell anything about Hotaru, on how he likes her. He just wanted to keep it on his own. And if he started to talk about her, he's sure that the feedback he'll be receiving was: 'Wow Ruka-kun, you talk that much today.'

"So, you think I do have the same personality with that girl." Someone in a cold tone said, behind them. Hotaru sure did hear everything. She seated beside Ruka, as he helps her with the tray.

"No…umm… we just thought that Saki-chan is quite familiar." Anna said, holding Hotaru's hand. "We don't want to compare her to you in the first place, we're sorry."

"It's fine." Hotaru said, and ate her lunch. "Ah, where's my erogenous cousin?"

"Shhh, Hotaru-chan, people might hear you." Nonoko whispered.

"I don't care." Hotaru said, sipping slightly at her latté.Ruka answered her question.

"He's with Mikan. They went somewhere." He said still looking at her, which made Hotaru felt uneasy.

"So, he finally got a girl. Who knew that his best of enemy here will be the one helping him after all?" she said, taking a bite at her vegetarian taco. (Let's just say there's a taco like that, maybe?)

"You already knew about that?" Nonoko asked her.

"Yeah, he approached Mikan yesterday, during my late classes. I asked him to wait for me." She said flatly.

"So, he's into it since yesterday." Yuu said who broke his silence.

"Yes." Hotaru said. "Hope he successes his plans. I'm going to tell uncle that he already found one." She said dialing her uncle's number from the speed dial.

"You'll not tell about the plan… aren't you?" Anna said, imagining their lives cleaning the toilet of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Of course I wouldn't." she said, while someone answered in the other end of the line.

"Hey, where are you taking me!" the brunette shouted in the raven's ear.

"Will you stop that? You've been screaming to my ear for more than fifteen minutes!" he shouted back, and focused his eyes on the road again.

"Okay, sorry. But, where are we going anyway?" she said. Then she remembered something. "And I'll have to skip my next class! Is it that important?" she added.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring you a fashion police. I'll have _her_ arrest your clothes and replace them something new and suitable for you." He said.

"What! No! For your information, I love the way cloth myself. And it's okay if I'm this way." She said, protesting the rights of her clothes.

"With that? No my darling, your clothes these days are being burn to ash. I suggest that you change your dressing habits." The raven said.

Mikan thought for a moment (again), maybe he's right. She's going to pretend as his girl, not some kind of stupid maid. If she's going pretend anyway, she has to be some kind of gorgeous one. Like those girls he likes before.

Out of nowhere, she said; "Am I that bad?" she said seriously.

"Yea—… I mean … to be frank, sort of." He said, not knowing what to say.

"Oh…" she said between breathes and sighed. Then suddenly, the raven laughed. "Hey, stop laughing. I was serious with this."

"Don't worry about clothes, I'll treat you." He said, smiling at her.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she said, pointing at the road.

"Is that so? Be sure _that girl_ is serious about him. And also make sure that after your graduation, they will fall down on a wedding ceremony. Understood?" a manly voice at the end of the line said.

"Yes, uncle." Hotaru said and ended the call.

"So, what did Natsume's dad told you?" Koko said playing his PSP.

"He said I make sure or otherwise, _we_ make sure that Mikan and Natsume in the end. That task is simple." She said in a cold tone as usual.

"Hey, Natsume wouldn't fall in love on a z-lister. To make that happen, you need a miracle." Koko said.

"I can see that she has potentials. She can be beautiful too. And of all the girls he met, maybe this one is way better than anyone else. Imagine, if she got the looks and the heart, wouldn't that be great?" Hotaru asked them. They seemed to understand what she meant, especially Ruka.

"I understand your point of view." He said and held her hand. Hotaru felt goose bumps on her skin, and a slight shade of pink can be seen on her face.

Natsume and Mikan finally reached the mall, where a boutique (standardized by the Hyuuga Family) Natsume always go to, to buy new trendy called his personal fashion police and asked her to give the brunette an extreme make-over.

"Do what you can do." His last words remained in the girl's head and saluted to Natsume.

"Yes, Master Hyuuga." She said, and dragged Mikan to the casual aisle. Their boutique is wide and amazingly maded. That's Mikan to describe later. Meanwhile, Natsume enjoyed himself to the treats outside the boutique: fruit milkshakes, hamburgers… damn, he's quite hungry. He wasn't able to eat at the cafeteria because of the tension he's feeling. But now, he's more like… back to normal because he found a relief at his problem.

Not long enough, the brunette and his fashion police is done. "How does she look, Master?" she asked.

"Hey Natsume, the boutique is fantastic! It has salon inside!" Mikan told her experiences inside, while the raven on the other hand, was stunned. She was wearing a simple white tube upper garment with white vest, silk skinny jeans which showed her model-like legs, a four inch white close toe shoes, some silver accessories: pearl earrings, silver zigzag bracelet, and its partner the zigzag silver necklace. She also possesses a white and silver Louie Vuitton purse.

"_Did I make a goddess or what? How come she's so stunning right now?_" he thought, smirking at her.

"So, how do I look?" she asked.

"Not bad." The raven said, looking at her from head to toe.

"I don't like how you look." She said. "Please stop smirking at me like that, you're getting me goose bumps." She added.

"Alright c'mon, I'll introduce you to dad. I know probably by now, he knew already I got you." He said.

"And how will he know?" she asked.

"My cousin is paid to watch over me, I'm sure she already told dad I got a girl." He said. "And maybe, he's going to prepare a dinner tonight."

"I'm nervous about that. Hey, is your dad kind of, an impatient person? Or does he got mad easily?" she asked. "I was just troubled."

"Nah, when it comes to making him mad, pick me. I know how to make my pup angry." He said proudly.

Mikan laughed a bit which was kind of cute to him. "So, ummm… do you need to fetch me at home until school, like what guys and girls do?"

"Nah, someone will pick you up, maybe a black limousine? I'm sure if my dad knew you, he'll get someone to guard you like mine. But mine is different, the one guarding me are my relatives." He said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

"Uhn." She said, nodding.

"OiNatsume!" a manly voice called the raven. An orange-haired guy in a black furry jacket with a white tee inside, copper brown jeans, and a shiny white leather shoes. He's got silver cross bling-bling. His skin is slight tanned.

"Kyou." He murmured in between breathes, but Mikan understood what he said.

"Hey Hyuuga, who's Kyou?" she asked.


End file.
